


My Friends’ Call Me Harry

by pairatime



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tells Rocky about his dream and Rocky does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friends’ Call Me Harry

**Author's Note:**

> second_batgirl asked for Rocky and Adam to rollplay

“So what were we all in your dream anyways?”

“What?” Adam asked puzzled as he looked up from his math homework and over to his bed where the other teen was working on his science homework.

“The dream you had last night. You said we were all there so…what were we? And was it _that_ kind of dream?” Rocky asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Adam just laughed before he responded, “I’m so glad it wasn’t, I mean Kat? And Tommy, come on, you know me better then that. And you were all characters from _The Bride of Hackensack_.”

“Really? And who which was I? The Vampire or the archeologist maybe?” Rocky asked as he sat up in on the bed.

“No, you were ‘Lord Henry of Henry Hall’ actually,” Adam answered back trying to mimic dream Rocky’s voice.

“The Werewolf, really. You think I’m wolf like,” Rocky asked as he jumped off the bed and landed next to Adam and whispered into his ear, “and what is with that accent, it’s kind of hot.”

“It was even hotter coming from you, acting all English and proper. And dressed up in a nice vest,” Adam added between kisses as he rose and pushed Rocky back onto the bed.

“Dressed up and English, I’ll keep that-,” Rocky started before a yell from down stairs interrupted his answer.

“Rocky, your mother need s you next door,” Ms. Park called.

“On my way,” Rocky shouted back before dropped his head onto the bed, “I will be back later so don’t do anything about this,” Rocky added as he slide out from under Adam, patting Adam’s groin.

“Don’t take too long,” Adam complained as he just laid on the bed, slowly breathing.

The next week, a few days before the dance

“Now lad you must tell me what you think. Hurry up chap speak your mind,” Rocky said with an English accent.

“Uh...” was all Adam could get out at first as he looked up from his science homework he had started while waiting for Rocky, Rocky who was dressed in a black slacks, a crisp white dress shirt half covered by a black satin vest. Even his shoes were a black formal pair, the only part even a little out of place was the blue tie, dark blue but still a visible contrast to the black around it. “Rocky?” Adam finally was able to say.

“Rocky? I fear you have me mistaken for someone else friend. I am Lord Henry, Master of Henry Hall, at your service,” Rocky said with a quick bow.

“You sure about that Lord Henry?” Adam asked as he rose from his chair and started walking over to Rocky.

“Please, my friend all me Harry. And a Gentleman always means what he says my lad, and I am the perfect Gentleman,” Rocky answered back as he smiled at Adam.

“Not the perfect Gentleman I hope Harry,” Adam smirked as he grabbed Rocky and pulled the other teen into a kiss and he started walking back toward the bed, keeping Rocky with him.

“Well we can’t all be perfect I suppose chap,” Rocky answered as they reached the edge of the bed, just before he grinned and pushed Adam backward onto the bed.


End file.
